


Perfection

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets down on themselves sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Wheeljack looked at himself in the mirror, allowing his mask to retract and expose his faceplates. As expected, he frowned at the sight and shook his helm.  
  
It wasn't that he thought he was ugly or anything. In fact, Wheeljack had a fairly attractive face and he did have a good personality. Of course he had partners in the past. Still, he knew he wasn't the greatest looking mech in the universe. And when comparing himself to his Bondmate, he felt like his mech pride hitting an all time low.  
  
The Autobot engineer may have not had a low self-esteem, but he always felt like people were comparing him to the seeker. For one thing, he was a seeker, hence immediately being desirable. For whatever reason, seekers were just always good looking and sought after. At time, it was annoying.   
  
Also, Airstream was tall and graceful, not to mention proper. Wheeljack wasn't a pig or anything, but he couldn't be called graceful when his inventions decided to cause a mess in his lab. He was tall too, but Airstream was simply taller, not to mention that Wheeljack had more armor than some. He wasn't fat. That was just his frame type.   
  
Wheeljack found himself getting more and more irritated with his looks. With a groan, he allowed his facial mask to come back into place and turned away from the mirror. He needed a drink. Just as he turned though, he saw Airstream leaning against the door to their room, looking at him with a raised optic ridge.   
  
"That was certainly an angry groan," he commented.   
  
Wheeljack said nothing.  
  
With a sigh, the seeker slowly made his way over to his Bondmate, resting his servos on the mech's shoulders and massaging them gently. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.   
  
"It's nothing," Wheeljack mumbled, gently pulling away from his grip.   
  
Airstream knew better though and frowned. His mate didn't just get upset because he had depression or some disorder like that. Normally, he was rather cheerful and friendly mech; whatever was wrong was seriously bothering him. And it was also bothering Airstream that Wheeljack wouldn't tell him, despite being Bonded.   
  
He ran his fingers over his facial mask. "You can tell me anything, Wheeljack," he murmured softly. "You know this… And it worries me to see you this way." He slowly guided the younger mech to their berth, sitting him down on the sheets. He stroked over his cheek. "Tell me, please."  
  
Wheeljack looked up at the worried expression painted on his mate's face. He should have expected this. Airstream always had been extremely protective of him and any time Wheeljack was even the slightest bit upset, the white and blue seeker would immediately fret over it. Sometimes it was annoying. Sometimes it was sweet. At the moment, it was a little bit of both.   
  
He let out a huff. "I'm just being stupid," he admitted with a shrug. "Insecurities, I guess… Nothing that bad. Don't worry."  
  
"How can I not worry?" the other growled. "Primus… Wheeljack, you know how much I hate seeing you unhappy." The mention of insecurities sparked his interest though and he frowned, studying over the mech. "Did someone say something to you? Did someone make you feel bad about yourself?"  
  
Wheeljack shook his helm, looking up at his mate. "No… It isn't anyone else's fault but my own." He leaned against the seeker's frame and grumbled, "You know I don't have a low self-esteem, but… Sometimes I just feel so inferior to you."  
  
Airstream's optics widened, looking down at the mech whose face was buried in his shoulder. So he was the cause of all this? Primus, he never wanted the mech to feel this way because of him. He never saw himself as superior to the engineer. How could he see himself as inferior, when Airstream was the one who practically kissed the ground he walked on? Gently seizing the sides of his face, he titled his helm up and planted a soft kiss to his forehelm, an action Wheeljack didn't reject.   
  
"Don't ever think that," he said softly. "You should  _never_  feel that way."  
  
"I can't help it sometimes. You... You are just so perfect to everyone else while I'm-"  
  
"You know even better than I do that I'm anything but perfect." His lips moved to his facial mask, kissing over the silver metal. "I'm... stubborn. Hard-headed. Sarcastic." As he continued to list down his flaws (something he normally would never do, but with Wheeljack in this case, it was an exception), he could hear Wheeljack laugh softly and see his optics brightened. He gave him a smug smile and nodded. "See? You seem to have remembered all my imperfections."  
  
Wheeljack retracted his mask, planting a kiss to his lips. "Can't believe I forgot about the stubborn nature you have. You can be such a pain in the aft because of it."  
  
"Hey, there – don't push it." But Airstream said it in a joking manner, no malice to be found at all.   
  
Then his expression softened, stroking over his cheek plating. "Besides… To me, Wheeljack, you are perfect. It may be selfish of me to say, but don't let anyone else's opinion matter to you. I love you. You are the definition of perfection in my optics… Don't ever feel inferior to me. If anything… I'm the one that should feel inferior to you. You're perfect, Wheeljack… And you always will be."  
  
Wheeljack's cheeks burned a bit, making the older mech laugh once and pull him in for a kiss. The engineer pressed into it, gripping the mech's shoulders as the kiss deepened. Well, he certainly felt a lot better than he had been a few minutes ago. Airstream really was always there for him, whether he was in a good or bad mood, whether he wanted company or the whole world to just leave him alone. Despite the many friends he had, Airstream was the mech he could really feel safe with, be comfortable with.   
  
Wheeljack was perfect to Airstream? Well, if that was really the truth, then it was the same vice versa. Airstream was as perfect to him as he was to Airstream. And that was that.


End file.
